Hey You
by SydneyAlice
Summary: Hey you. Yeah you. You with your long brown hair and the vintage t-shirt that's always tied at the bottom. I think you're beautiful.


**AN: I saw this picture on Tumblr that said "Hey You. Yeah You. I think you're beautiful." So that was my inspiration for this.**

**I always envision Bella and Edward when I write FF, but this can really be anyone. I didn't use names so that you could imagine whoever you wanted.**

**You might need tissues. This made my husband cry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey You<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey you.<p>

Yeah you.

You with your long brown hair and the vintage t-shirt that's always tied at the bottom.

I think you're beautiful.

Did you know that?

I think it's beautiful the way you love British literature. I know you love it because we're in the same Shakespeare class and you sit right next to me. I also know that you're not there because you love Shakespeare. You don't love him at all, but you are desperate to understand him. He confuses you. I know this because you get the cutest crease in your forehead whenever the professor recites a passage. But you're intelligent and insightful and you want to understand what's so wonderful about Shakespeare, so you listen intently. You have this pen that always sits between your lips, and you chew on it whenever you're thoughtful or confused or supremely irritated with whatever you hear.

You chew on it a lot, because Shakespeare is confusing.

You and I don't agree on a lot, but we do agree on Shakespeare. I know this because you just told me over coffee.

Our very first coffee.

* * *

><p>Hey you.<p>

Yeah you.

You with your heart-shaped face and your black-rimmed reading glasses.

I think you're amazing.

Did you know that?

I think it's amazing the way you love books. I can tell you love them by the way you curl your legs beneath you as you get comfortable in your favorite chair. I can tell by the way you reverently hold the book in your hands and by the euphoric smile on your face when you open it and smell the musty pages. Most people prefer their Kindles or Nooks or iPads, but not you. You love old, dusty books.

Our tastes in books differ, of course. You love the occasional trashy romance novel and I'm still trying to convince you to read Heinlein, but we're both stubborn and opinionated and learning that we really don't have much in common at all. You like sunshine. I prefer the cold. You love thunderstorms. I hate the rain. You like chick flicks. I like action movies.

Thank goodness we both hate reality television because that just might be a deal breaker for me.

Not really.

I think I love you too much to walk away.

I think you love me, too.

* * *

><p>Hey you.<p>

Yeah you.

You with the long white gown and the big bouquet of pink roses.

I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Did you know that?

I can't be sure, only because I can't see your beautiful face because of these stupid tears that are blurring my vision. Wiping my eyes would alert the church to the fact that I'm crying, and the groom doesn't usually cry at his own wedding, does he? But then your dad places your hand in mine and I see the tears in your eyes, too, and that's when I realize that sometimes the groom does cry, especially when the sweetest and prettiest girl in the world is promising to love him until the day he dies.

We say our vows and I kiss my bride.

My wife.

We dance and toast and smash cake in each other's faces. We smile at the flashing bulbs as they catch each and every moment.

For better. For worse.

In sickness. In health.

You are the love of my life.

* * *

><p>Hey you.<p>

Yeah you.

You with the beautiful round belly and the glowing smile.

I think you're a goddess.

Did you know that?

I know you are, because we're heading to the hospital and you're going to do something that I could never do. You might scream and you're probably going to say words that you don't normally say. You might even tell me you hate me. But I can take it. I can take it all because you're strong and wonderful and you're bringing our baby into the world.

You push and push, and I nearly faint, but it's all worth it in the end because she has your eyes and my hair and I am instantly in love.

I didn't know this much love was possible, but it is. I know it is because I feel it every single time I hold her tiny body in my arms, and it nearly drowns me whenever I see you rocking her to sleep at night.

It's overwhelming and absolutely terrifying.

And then she calls me Daddy, and it's absolutely amazing.

* * *

><p>Hey you.<p>

Yeah you.

You with the tiny creases around your eyes and your hair that's becoming slightly streaked with gray.

I think you're an angel.

Did you know that?

I know you are because you stood by my side while they lowered my mother's body into the ground. You stood right there and held an umbrella over my head while I wept. You then drove me back to our house and held me all night long, and never once did you look at me as if I was weak or pathetic. You looked at me as if your heart was broken, and I know it was because you loved her, too.

Time is flying, baby.

Our little girl is in college and she's dating a boy who isn't nearly good enough for her, but she says she's in love. I know she is because I can see it all over her face. Luckily for him, I can see it on his face, too.

Now he's asking for my permission, and I want to say no. I want to say no because they're too young and he's not good enough. But then I think about your dad. We were too young and I was nowhere near good enough, but he still said yes because he knew that I was crazy in love with you.

I'm still crazy in love with you.

* * *

><p>Hey you.<p>

Yeah you.

You with the big brown eyes who looked past all my imperfections and saw something deep inside of me, something that no one else had ever taken the time to see.

I will love you until I take my last breath.

Do you know that?

They say that you don't know me. They say that you don't recognize me. But I know you do. I see a lifetime of love reflected in your deep brown eyes every time you look at me. You may not remember my name, but you know me. You know my every weakness, my every secret, my every flaw.

You knew it all, and you loved me anyway.

You _love_ me anyway.

They say it won't be long now, and I assure them that it won't be long for me, either. We've never spent a night apart. I'm not about to break that record now. I have no interest in this world without you in it.

I take your hand.

You squeeze mine.

Hey you.

Yeah you.

You are my heart and soul.

And I will follow close behind.


End file.
